


Пострадавший

by Nemhain



Category: Italian History
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Бахус — первый из созданных Микеланджело шедевров, по мнению искусствоведов современности. Любитель искусства, кардинал Рафаэль Риарио, один из богатейших и влиятельнейших членов курии во время папства Александра VI, одним из первых позвал artista в Рим и попросил ваять для него. Кардинал выдал материалы, но не конкретные указания по работе. Наверное, надеялся увидеть еще одну Мадонну, похожую на тех, что Микеланджело уже создал к тому моменту, но вместо этого получил пьяного Бахуса, бога виноделия, призывающего к веселью и разврату — иначе зачем бы в его компании сатир. Правда, исполненного с соблюдением всех классических античных канонов. Кардинал в гневе отказался от работы и вообще отрицал, что он что-то и когда-то заказывал Микеланджело. Была ли это просто хорошо обдуманная шутка или месть Микеланджело? Бахуса купил банкир Якопо Галли для своих садов. Позднее ее перекупили ди Медичи. В настоящий момент статуя находится в Барджело, Флоренция.





	Пострадавший

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2014

– Нет, ты не шутишь? — Абель расхохотался.  
— Не двигайся! Иначе я убью тебя, выпотрошу и сделаю чучело, уж оно-то будет послушным натурщиком! — взвился скульптор, никогда не отличавшийся терпением.  
Статный обнаженный мужчина изо всех сил – так могло показаться со стороны – старался успокоиться и балансировал на пьедестале посреди мастерской. Сложнее всего было даже не сохранять нужную позу, а заставить руку с чашей не дрожать – из-за непрерывного смеха она мелко тряслась, что только усиливало недовольство мастера.  
— Абель! – крикнул снова Микеланджело, мысленно отмечая, насколько иногда человеку не подходит его имя.  
— Ну, долго я чучелом не простою. Начну вонять и разлагаться. Тебе так нужен труп в мастерской? — о, сколько эмоций было в его голосе! Но на лице не было и следа усмешки – этого скульптор бы точно не спустил с рук. И убить, конечно, не убил бы, но...

Микеланджело снова вернулся к куску мрамора, которому только предстояло стать возмутительницей покоя Церкви. Хотя, конечно, больше его интересовали эмоции одного вполне определенного кардинала.  
— Не переживай, я даже разорюсь на профессионалов из Неаполя, — благосклонно произнес он.  
— Приятно знать, что меня так высоко ценят, — отозвался Абель.  
Время шло, Микеланджело ничто не отвлекало. Но, увы, недолго — молчать было не в натуре Абеля:  
— Тебе не кажется, что это мелко?  
— Что мелко? — не сразу понял скульптор.  
— Досаждать кардиналу Риарио за то, что его семья не взлюбила ди Медичи, когда ты еще пешком под стол ходил.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Да прекрати ты. Кто не знает, как ты любишь свою распрекрасную Флоренцию и Лоренцо Великолепного.  
— Заткнись.  
Абель помолчал ровно несколько мгновений:  
— Кардинал, кстати, тогда тоже был чуть ли не ребенком.  
— Именно поэтому он был в соборе в то пасхальное воскресенье, когда убили Джулиано ди Медичи? — скульптор не удержался от едкого замечания. — Он все знал. Лоренцо не стоило отпускать его живым! Не двигайся.  
Абель, все так же не шевелясь, продолжил:  
— Говорят, Франческо делла Ровере и Джироламо Риарио были теми еще выродками. Отец одного друга рассказывал, что слышал, будто гонфалоньере своему племянничку-то присовывал. Так, может, ты зря, и кардинал — тоже пострадавший?  
— То-то у него такой богатый дворец и хороший мрамор.  
— Что?  
— Да мрамор, говорю, отменный. Как раз подойдет. Да и где еще я найду кусок такого мрамора, чтобы дефект приходился аккурат на нужное место!  
— То есть…  
— Да заткнись ты уже! - Микеланджело не был расположен продолжать разговор.  
Абель подумал, что на этот раз действительно лучше помолчать. А то, неровен час, отколет скульптор и ему что-нибудь, чтобы «дефект» пришелся на нужное место.

Двухметровый Бахус завораживал античными чертами лица и будто предлагал наполнить чашу, а потом веселиться, танцевать и любить друг друга от ночи до утра и от утра до ночи. Маленький сатир вился у его ног, подговаривал, подмигивал и поддакивал. Эта парочка была воплощением лукавства и разврата.   
Абель очень переживал, что не увидит лицо кардинала Рафаэля Риарио, племянника ныне почившего Джироламо Риарио и внучатого племянника ныне здравствующего, но слегка опального кардинала Джулиано делла Ровере, когда к нему доставят работу. Впрочем, Микеланджело не поскупился на подробности, живописуя, как тот сначала покраснел от стыда, потом побелел от страха, а потом пабагровел от ярости. Орал кардинал знатно, а матерился — как портовая шлюха. «Надо думать, дядя научил», — съязвил мастер.  
— Теперь одна проблема, — вздохнул Микеланджело. — Кому бы мне ее продать. Вряд ли я смогу добраться с ней до Флоренции.  
— Ты уже собираешься уезжать? — Абелю не удалось сдержать сдержать досаду.  
— Не хочу задерживаться в Риме, тут не ценят античного совершенства, — расхохотался скульптор.  
— Отдадим должное Бахусу, — тут же улыбнулся Абель, наливая Микеланджело еще вина и обнимая того за плечи. — Кстати, друг моего друга знает одного банкира, который собирает подобные вещи…  
Микеланджело ухмыльнулся. В Риме определенно делать нечего. Разве что выполнить заказы еще для нескольких кардиналов, а потому — придется задержаться.

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам эпизода из книги Кристофера Гибберта "Борджиа"


End file.
